Konoha's beast
by cbyte64
Summary: Naruto unlocks his bloodline and can shapeshifter into creatures once thought extinct.


Village Hidden in the Leaves, 10 October, 14:00 hours

Naruto was running from a mob as per usual. He was stuck running and then he ran some more... Right into a brick wall. He looked left then right, no escape

**Pov Naruto**

"That way he went in there!" Shit they're getting closer. 'Kit' "wha?" All of a sudden it went black.

Mindscape

Drip  
Drip  
Drip  
"Aaaaaah." Wait, water? "Where am I?" 'Come to me.' I look up and see a red glow. "Well that's a path if I ever did see one." Turning the corner I see a cage held by a paper saying seal. All of a sudden claws came out with nine tails. "Kyubi!" 'Yes kit, I am the kyubi, I am the reason you are hated. I am sorry and would like to express it with a gift. A bloodline. Hidden by your father the yondaime hokage.'

"No way the yondaime was my father!" Then all I saw was light. A bright, white light. Then I was in the alley and I felt pain, it was excruciating. I did what anyone would do in this kind of pain, I screamed, I screamed a horrid scream it sounded more like a roar my face got longer, my spine got loner and formed a tail, my fingers grew into claws and my toes did too, the last was my skin, it turned hard, dry, leathery, and bumpy.

"What in the nine biju is that!" Screamed a civilian.

I turned and I tried to 'oh no' but it came out as "roooahahamoo"

"Kill it!"  
"Yeah!"  
"It's probably a demon summoned by the brat!"  
They threw items at me all of them just bounced off. Then the ninja were at it. They threw Kunai and shuriken. One got a lucky hit at my jumpsuit which surprisingly was still on me. It tore through with wind chakra and got in about 3 inches.  
"Got him!" A chinin said rather smugly.

All I saw was red. I grew bigger until I was 20 feet in the air at the head my body got longer and larger. My jumpsuit finally wound up shredded. I saw the anbu watching from a safe distance when I began to change. One of them summoned a dog and it ran to the tower. Then I went and did something that scared even me. I roared.

"Roooooooaaaaahhhhhh"  
Then it stared to scare me. I leaned down and sniffed the chunin. Then lunged forward and grabbed half of him in my mouth my stubby, short, little arms pulling and tugging at him as he screamed in my mouth the blood, it was intoxicating the civilians screamed and ran when I chomped down severing the man in half at the waist. Blood driping from the mouth I ran after them roaring as names were flying through my head. '_Velociraptor, tyranasaurus-Rex, parasuralaphus, pterodactyl, pachysephilodont, dilophosourus, and finally procompsagnathus._'

When I calmed down I had flattened about half of the mob before jiji-San showed up.

He looked at a scrap of orange around my stubby arms and I tried to say 'jiji" but said "jiiifi"

"Naruto?"

I nod.

"What happened to you?"

I shrink and speak like normal back in human with some ferns covering me. "I know who my father is and unlocked my bloodline."

He sighed "I'm too old for this shit."

**Time skip 3 years.**

Village Hidden in the Leaves, academy graduation.

Iruka walked in still horrified of what he saw and learned about Mizuki. Shaking his head he said, "Alright it was nice teaching you now on to team placements." (Team 1 through team 6 don't matter) Team seven is Sausuke Uchiha..." All the girls looked up. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze..." Hinata looked up. "And Sakura Haruno your jonin instructor is Kushina Uzumaki." (Rest of the teams are canon.)

As all the teams left only team 7 remained. "Hey, Naruto," Sakura said gaining my attention. "Yeah?" "Do you know our sensei or something because I just noticed that she is an Uzumaki just like you." "No, I don't know her."

**Pov Kushina**

My little Sochi stood before me in the room I couldn't beleive it. My son was alive. I lost all hope when Danzo-sensei said that he died after the sealing and said I could leave on a longterm mission to the village hidden in the mist to help the rebels take control.

"Kakashi."

"Yes?" The lazy anbu said.

"There he is."

"Who?"

"My Sochi."

Kakashi was silent looking at naruto. "He does look like sensei, doesn't he."

"Yes."

**Pov Naruto**

The window crashed and I thought one word 'Velociraptor' my body changed to the form I pictured in my mind. Then I saw them two people both in ANBU uniforms without the masks. A man with his headband covering one eye and a mask covering his lower face and a woman with red hair and an hourglass figure.

'Kushi-chan!'

Wait then I told kyubi. 'She's my mother isn't she.'

She looked at me and smiled "how are you my little naru-chan."

"I'm fine considering you weren't around for almost all of my life."

"I was told you were dead by my sensei and he gave me a mission over in the land of water to aid the rebels in Kiri."

While this happened I saw Sakura with her mouth wide and Sausuke looked like, well, Sausuke.

"Alright team 7 meet me on the roof for introductions in five minutes."

All three of us said "yes mam!"

To be continued...


End file.
